Pokemon: Flyvee and Fang series
by KaitouSpade
Summary: A series of 'episodes' following two young Eevee's in their 'not' too normal life. One a demon Pokemon who just wants to be excepted. the other an Eevee spliced with a Flygon when she was an egg. Both on a quest of adventure and discovering new things. Will contain all Genres. (Rated T because I have no clue how this will turn out and I'm paranoid) I am terrible at Summaries


**Episode 1: New friends, old heartaches part 1**

* * *

Flyvee flew up to the cave where her teacher, Drago, lived. She had been summoned but with no information of what was going on. Thinking it was some sort of training mission or to teach her some new tricks, Flyvee alighted on the rocks outside the cave.

"Teacher? ...you summoned me?" she called tentatively. Something was wrong. Drago always waits for her on the outside of the cave when she is called for. But she couldn't see him anywhere. She stepped closer to the mouth of the cave. Then she could hear a soft rasping breath. "Teacher?"

"My student, you have arrived, please, come in," a rough voice said from inside the cave. Flyvee winced at his voice. It was barely even recognizable.

The green furred eevee hesitantly entered the cave, there was a small tunnel, five, six feet max, until it opened up into a slightly larger cave. It was lit by a few torches that lay in several places along and on the wall. In the far corner, Flyvee could make out the dark shape of Drago sprawled out on some pelts, no not pokemon pelts, just some blankets that Drago had taken from the humans a few years back.

"Teacher?" Flyvee asked, walking up to Drago. She froze when she caught the scent of sickness coming from her teacher. "Are you feeling alright?"

Drago coughed. "I am not feeling the best. But that is why I called you here."

"Anything you need. I'll do it for you," Flyvee said.

"Good girl," Drago smiled weakly. "I need you to retrieve a flower for me, it will cure me. But if I don't get it within forty eight hours I might not make it."

"Where do I find it?" Flyvee asked in a panic. She had to leave soon or her teacher might die of this sickness, whatever it was.

"First...you must travel to the...lake...then...from the pecha berry bush...you go...towards the mountain...and..." Drago began coughing weakly and then he went unconscious.

Flyvee gasped and shook his shoulder. "Teacher? Drago wake up! What do I do after that?" Flyvee sighed and nudged Drago's cheek softly. "I won't fail you teacher," she turned and trotted out of the cave. Scampering down the slope and stopping at the bottom. "Now if I remember correctly, the lake is in..." she sniffed the air. "_That direction!"_ she leaped a few pawsteps and then sprinted into the trees. All the while thinking.

'H_ang in there teacher. I'll be back soon. _With _the flower,' _she ran faster.

Flyvee flapped her wings to give her more speed. Her ears twitched.

_bang!_

Flyvee's heart leaped in her chest. '_Gun shots?' _she thought in panic. Next she heard shouting and the thrumming of footsteps on the forest floor. She saw blur of black and red leap out from the bushes and turned her way.

Both Flyvee and the other pokemon screamed in surprise as they bashed into each other and, apparantly the black pokemon was going faster than Flyvee because they both began rolling head over tail in the direction she had come from and they banged into a tree.

Flyvee moaned and rubbed her head. She felt something shift under her and saw a black and red eevee stirring under her. It was a male. And had claws unsheathed on each paw. While Flyvee kept her own sheathed. The black and red eevee opened his eyes. Red eyes met her shielded eyes and they turned to panic and he began struggling to get up.

"Get off! They'll get me! Don't let them get me!" he screamed. Flyvee stared in surprise. Then froze. The shouts and heavy footsteps were getting louder and closer. Obviously the shouts were from humans. And she could also pick up barks and growls from what sounded like Mightyena, Houndoom and even Liepard.

Flyvee got off the eevee and it immediately bolted. Flyvee stared after it. "Hey, wait!"

It looked over it's shoulder. "_Run before they get you!" _he yelled back and made a turn behind some trees and disappeared. The humans were now in view. Flyvee's eyes widened and she ran in the direction the red eyed eevee had gone. A paw shot out of the bushes and grabbed her neck fur and pulled her in with it. Flyvee yelped and struggled but a paw suddenly covered her mouth. "Be quiet! They'll hear you!" the voice was slightly raspy but sounded like it was because of dehydration and lack of sleep.

The black furred pokemon took his paw away from Flyvee's mouth and ducked further into the shadows of the bush. "Hide," he whispered.

Flyvee, still confused, complied and ducked in with him. Footsteps became louder as the humans drew nearer. Shouting in their barely understandable language before continuing away. It was a long painful silence until Flyvee heard the other eevee sigh and relax his stiffened body. Flyvee took that as a sign that she could get out of under the bush and slipped back out into the warmth of the sun. The other eevee followed behind her.

While the other eevee was sniffing the air for signs of danger, Flyvee finally got a good look at him. His fur was a mess. Red mixed with black that it was hard to guess what kind of patterns or markings were on him, if there were any. Tangles matted the dirty, mangled coat, he was so skinny you could probably be able top count his ribs, tail drooped and messy like his fur. He had claws, unsheathed still, on each paw, along with sharp fang-like teeth, his eyes were dull and almost lifeless, almost as if he hadn't slept for days, maybe weeks. His left ear even had a tiny rip in it.

Flyvee couldn't help but stare at him. He looked awful, not in the sense that he looked ugly or anything, just...he looked sick. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. How long were those humans chasing the poor thing? Flyvee wondered. She grimaced at the thought. Maybe he was also experimented on by the humans. He didn't look like the average eevee. But he couldn't have been spliced with another Pokemons DNA, could he have been? He didn't resemble any other Pokemon that she'd ever seen.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that the black eevee was looking at her. "You don't have to stare you know," he snapped before turning and walking away into the woods, away from the humans of course.

Flyvee shook her head before looking at him leaving, his tail trailing the ground behind him. "Hey wait!" Flyvee called out, she really wanted to help this eevee. She ran forward and slowed her pace to match his as she came up beside him. He didn't acknowledge her though, he didn't even turn his head. "My name is Flyvee," she tried.

The other eevee looked at her from the corner of his eye for a split second before looking ahead again. "Fascinating," he said with little care. After a minute of silence he spoke up suddenly. "You have wings," he said matter-o-factly.

Flyvee stared at him. "Huh?"

"I said you have wings. An experiment I presume? Humans did this to you?" he asked with little interest sounding in his voice, though there was a hiss of frustration in it also.

"Um...no...I was always like this...but some very bad humans did do things to me," Flyvee explained.

"I hate to break the news to you but all humans are bad," the eevee said. "Now will you leave me alone? I have to go!"

The black and red eevee picked up his pace slightly, obviously he didn't want Flyvee to follow but she didn't want to leave him either, she trotted ahead and came up beside him once again. "Hey, why do you keep running away from me?"

The eevee stopped and turned on her. "Look, I don't know who you think you are but I guess you can't take 'get lost' for an answer! Now what do you want from me?!" he growled.

Flyvee was taken aback, okay where did that come from, she thought. "I...I thought," she stammered, unable to find her words.

The other eevee sighed and suddenly looked downcast. "Look I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm not exactly all sunshine and flower petals ya know. And..." he grunted in frustration. "It's complicated," he sat down, staring at the dirt as his paws. "I haven't eaten or slept in days, I'm tired and those humans have been on my tail for a while now, I'm surprised I've evaded them for this long."

Flyvee looked at him sadly. "I can help if you want..."

The other eevee looked up at her. "How would _you _be able to help?"

Flyvee smiled thoughtfully. "Well first off we need to get some foot into that belly of yours."

The eevee's stomach rumbled in response and he blushed in embarrassment. Flyvee giggled and lead him on until they found a berry bush. She plucked some nice juicy looking berries and held them out in her paw. "I call them Sweet Berries. I don't know what they are really called but they're really good. It might satisfy your hunger a bit until we can find some better food but it's a start."

The eevee sniffed the berries and hooked a small one in his claw and hesitantly popped it into his mouth. When he bit into it he began coughing. Flyvee's eyes widened and she acted fast. Patting his back softly until the coughing subsided.

"Sorry," he rasped, swiping the back of his paw over his mouth before smiling weakly at Flyvee. His eyes were glistening with tears. Flyvee looking into his wet eyes and realized something, those tears were not only from choking...

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ A small black and red eevee stared at the little girl as she picked some berries. "Here," she said, holding them out to him. "You'll love these." The little eevee sniffed the berries and backed away. "It's alright. Their good," she said and ate one. "Mmm see? Here, have one," she said, holding one out again._

_This time the eevee took it in his mouth and when he swallowed he smiled brightly. Jumping up and giving a little yip of happiness._

_"See," the girl giggled. "I knew you would love them."_

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey...hey are you okay?" Flyvee asked. The black eevee was zoned out for a while there.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears. "Yeah...I'm fine," he said and picked another berry. This time he never coughed. He ate quietly and Flyvee watched with curiosity. He only ate five berries before he got up and began walking away. Flyvee raced after him.

"Hey, five berries isn't need to eat more..." Flyvee urged him, but the other eevee just shook his head.

"Only five," he said and kept walking.

"Why?" Flyvee asked. It was almost like he had a history or tradition that only allowed him to have five berries. No wonder he was so skinny.

"It's personal," he said. "Now come on, the humans probably figured out I tricked them and are heading this way. I suggest you go about whatever business you have and stay away from those humans. Got it?" he said, almost protectively. Like he doesn't want Flyvee to be found by the humans.

"I thought you said I could help you," Flyvee said.

"I didn't say that," he said in a monotone voice.

"Well I did and I intend to do just that," Flyvee insisted.

"I rather be alone, harder to track me that way."

"Please," Flyvee begged. "Let me help you."

The red eyed eevee thought for a second before he sighed in defeat and gave a small nod. "Fine, you can come with me for a short while, but only until those humans are off my tail got it?"

Flyvee nodded. "Alright."

"Okay but if you going to travel with me we need some ground rules. Rule one, you do not get in my way or slow me down in any way. Rule two, you do not ask me anything of my past. And rule three, do not, and I repeat, do _not_ get caught by or alert the humans in any way. Understand?" he said harshly.

Flyvee nodded with wide eyes. Causing the other eevee to smirk playfully.

"By the way. The name's Fang," he said with a swish of his tail and chuckled quietly as he walked away. Flyvee followed behind him, smiling happily.

**To be Continued.**


End file.
